


It might be like that but I guess I don't care

by meclanitea



Category: Mana Khemia: Alchemists of Al-Revis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-23
Updated: 2012-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-07 07:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meclanitea/pseuds/meclanitea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vayne's friends are strange and he wondered why he stuck around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It might be like that but I guess I don't care

Vayne did not have to put up with all that they did.

He did not have to always clean up after Jess’ explosions. He did not have to deal with the girlfriends Nikki provoked or the sobbing guys she rejected. He did not have to put up with all of Flay’s crazy shenanigans nor get in trouble for them.  If he wanted to – which he had thought of once – he could quit the workshop and maybe find more average friends.

But if he did that, he’d miss a lot of things too.

He’d miss how funny Jess would look after the explosion – all covered in soot with an expression you just could not draw. He’d miss listening to Nikki’s singing which was actually quite soothing after dealing with all her raged fanboys. He’d miss Flay’s sudden entrances and his weird laugh that made him laugh too. He’d even miss Sulpher’s comments on how strange his friends were.

Vayne did not have to put up with all that they did but in truth, he didn't mind.


End file.
